Beast Boy and Raven: Married
by StickLad
Summary: Oneshot. The Title says it all. There will be a sequal...soon. BBRae. The baby is so cute!


**This is my one-shot, please review after-wards and tell me what you think!**

Beast Boy looked up around his surroundings...They were in a honey moon suite. He turned to his sweet Raven. 6 years with her and it was finally happening, he and her were finally married. Just a couple hours earlier, they said their vows. He smiled as he stroked Raven's silky purple hair. He whispered in her ear. "I love you." Raven looked up at Beast Boy, and softly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." Raven answered back. They both fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

The married couple awoke at almost the same time. They both looked into each others eyes. Beast Boy smiled. Raven blushed. Beast Boy passionately kissed Raven, and Raven did the same. For about 10 seconds they kissed (until they needed to breathe). "Heh, If I didn't need to breathe, I'd kiss you forever." Beast Boy laughed. Raven smiled and they held each other for another hour of so…

**5 weeks later**

Beast Boy cooked some tofu eggs and bacon as a little celebration of their 5 week anniversary. Raven seemed to get used to the fact that all the meat in the house happened to be soy meat. Beast Boy set everything up. He put the plate, the silver ware, the napkins, (even the food) on the table. He grabbed 2 cups and set them on the table. He poured herbal tea in the cups. He had gotten used to the fact that every beverage in the house were tea, water, and milk (soy milk to be exact).

"Hey sweetie! Wakey wakey tofu eggs and bacey!" Beast Boy said as Raven sat down at the table after feeding their cat, Sabre. Just a weekend ago, the couple had found the perfect house: 2 floors, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a pool, a den, 2 huge walk-in closets, one regular closet, a huge kitchen, and a family room. In the den were all of Raven's books, Beast Boy's old computer and old video-games. The couple owned their own bathrooms, Raven's being dark colored with some books in there(she really likes to read), while Beast Boy's bathroom was green with a TV in the mirror compartment. The family room had a plasma screen TV and a black leather couch. "You always say that when you make breakfeast!" Raven said, a bit annoyed.

"Hey! It's to remind us of the day we finally got to know each other!" Beast Boy grinned. Raven nodded. "NOW! LETS EAT!" Beast Boy said, jumping into his chair and chowing down. Raven looked at Beast Boy and frowned. Look Garfield…We need to talk." Raven said. Beast Boy looked up. _Dude! She never calls me that!_ Beast Boy thought. "Look! I said I'll take out the trash after breakfast!" Beast Boy yelled. "No its not that its…" "Well what's wrong? OMFG…I knew it…YOU WANT A DIVORCE!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up. "No Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, but Beast Boy wasn't listening. "OMG! I knew it! We should have bought the vanilla cake for the wedding! NOT CARROT!" Beast Boy was talking to himself.

"NO! BEAST BOY! I WANT CHILDREN!" Raven said, hopping to get heard by Beast Boy. After maybe 5 seconds of him still rambling, Beast Boy stopped and looked at Raven. "You do!" Beast Boy said, a little shocked. Raven stopped frowning and blushed a little and nodded. "WELL THEN! When do you want one?" Beast Boy asked. "Tonight." Raven answered. "Tonight! But doesn't it take nine months to have one?" Beast Boy said. Raven shook her head. "No, I mean, I want one as soon as possible."

"Oh" Beast Boy said, staring at Raven. _It doesn't seem like her to want a baby…But whatever she wants, she gets! _Beast Boy thought. "Alright then…Tonight!" Beast Boy said.

**9 months later**

"PUSH!" Dr. Putnam said. Raven shrieked in pain as a head popped out. "DUDE! WHAT WRONG WITH HER? WHATS THAT THING COMING OUT OF HER-" Beast Boy started, but he couldn't finish. Out it came, Raven sighed out of exhaustion. It was over. "It's so beautiful…" Dr. Putnam said. "BEAUTIFUL! DUDE! LOOK AT IT! IT'S A FREAKIN LIZARD! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME IT CHANGED COLORS!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven looked at Beast Boy with anger. "So…We wanted babies…AND YOU MADE ME GIVE BIRTH TO A FUCKIN LIZARD!" Raven yelled, growing to additional eyes, all 4 red. Beast Boy turned white. "Erm, No Rae, its beautiful, in fact- its so beautiful, it looks like you…" Beast Boy said. Raven calmed down a bit. Her eyes became as they were just 2 minutes before.

**2 days later**

"So, what should we name the little one?" Beast Boy finally said after 20 minutes of just Raven and Arella dreaming about about the young girl will become. They wanted her to be an artist, or a lawyer, something that will make her famous. Beast Boy wanted his duaghter to become a Teen Titan, just like her parents. "Mm, I don't know." Raven said, clueless. Arella's eyes glissened. "Well, how about Riley? Arella asked. Beast Boy smiled. "M, I don't know, it just doesn't seem like her…" Raven said, looking at her young daughter. The baby girl had pointy ears, a gem on her oshnachaka, and grayish-green skin. Her eyes were an electric blue, and her hair was jet black. "How about Gemma, Latin for Gem!" Beast Boy piped up. "Hey, I didn't know you knew latin." Raven said, eyeing her husband. "I learned it in college." Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, I like that name. Hello Gemma." Raven said, snuggling her new daughter.

**3 years later**

"RAVEN! COME QUICK! COME QUICK! COME SEE WHAT GEM JUST DID!" Beast Boy sang. Raven came running into the bathroom, to see Gemma staring into the toilet. "Mommy! I made poopie." Gem said. Raven smiled and Beast Boy threw Gem into the air. "That's my girl!" Beast Boy yelled. "Soon you'll be able to drive the car!" Beast Boy joked. "Rewey! Can I mommy?" Gem giggled. "When your 16 you can." Raven smiled. "Yay! Wen Im shishteen!" Gem grinned. Beast Boy put down Gem and she turned into cat form and started to play with the cat. Raven and Beast Boy embraced each other for a while. "Honey, I love you more than anything in the world." Beast Boy said. "I love you more." Raven grinned.

**Although that wasn't very good, I just wanted to write it down, I was bored. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
